


i want to stay with you (but i can't do anything)

by lovemenow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Late Night Writing, M/M, angel au, ok i cant tag but whats new!, pls im sorry if you cry its not THAT SAD but still, theyre both hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: yeosang fell in love at the wrong timing, with the wrong person, under all the wrong circumstances.





	i want to stay with you (but i can't do anything)

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s like 2am and i was reading my prompts and i was thinking of angel!yeosang and his human wooyoung and this happened! pls i love woosang... give them love please
> 
> talk to me on @flirtwoong on twt!
> 
> muahhh  
> lovemenow

_You can't fall in love_.

 

Those were the last words Yeosang was told before he left Heaven; before he started yet another mission on Earth in hopes of saving another poor soul who needs some emotional support and perhaps some love. Platonic love. Not  _love_ love.

 

_What if I do?_

 

Yeosang has never failed a mission, let alone fall in love with a human. And though sometimes the human is the one who ended up falling for him, it wasn't that much of a big deal. They always said  _he_ couldn't fall in love, but they didn't mention anything about the humans. It's not like he even needed to know what would happen if he accidentally started having feelings. But just for precautions, Yeosang figured the least he should do was ask.

 

_You'll hate this place if we tell you._

 

"Wait, tell me what's going on, Yeosang!" Wooyoung sounds exasperated, his hands tightly gripping the latter's, his eyes glassy and his lips trembling. He watches the angel fall down to his knees, his brows knitted together tightly, his breath heavy, his lips slightly apart. Yeosang gulps, closing his eyes momentarily, squeezing Wooyoung's hand in his lightly. "Yeosang... Yeosang, please."

 

Wooyoung is on his knees now, in front of Yeosang, who seems to be getting worse by the minute. "Tell me what should I do, what  _can_ I do, just, anything,  _please_ , Yeosang, I can't see you like this—" "Shh."

 

The rosy-haired angel is sitting on the floor, his legs tucked to one side, both palms on the floor in hopes of support. He slowly looks up at Wooyoung, who looks like he's in so much more pain than when Yeosang first saw him three months ago, sadness evidently written on his face, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't lose you," Wooyoung sounds like he's  _pleading_. "I can't lose you."

 

Yeosang reaches out to catch stray tears with his thumb, managing a small smile before threading his fingers through Wooyoung's lavender locks, holding back his own tears and sniffling. "You're never going to lose me," he tells the latter, gently pulling him into his chest. "I promised you. I promised you, Wooyoung. You're never going to lose me. In this life, in the next, wherever. Whenever."

 

Wooyoung wraps his arms around Yeosang's waist, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "But that's not what's happening now," he says shakily. "This is it, right? You told me about this. You said you weren't going to be here forever and you're going to disappear, and I won't ever feel the pain I used to feel," Wooyoung lets his tears fall freely, keeping his eyes fixed on Yeosang's. "But why am I feeling more pain than before now?"

 

Yeosang holds the younger's face in his trembling hands, gently caressing the skin. He lingers his lips on Wooyoung's forehead, tasting the saltiness of his own tears in his mouth. He thinks this  _is_ it. Maybe this was why they refused to tell him what would happen if he were to fall in love —— he's never felt anything like this with other humans when time was almost up. Maybe this was the punishment for falling in love.

 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Yeosang tells him helplessly, holding his hands again. When he sees how upset Wooyoung is, he pulls him back into a tight hug, holding his shaking body in his arms. "I'm sorry, Wooyoung, I'm so sorry," he keeps saying it like a mantra, unable to say anything else. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, I'm sorry it had to be me, I'm sorry it had to be  _you_ , oh, God, Wooyoung, I'm so sorry."

 

They sit in silence in the middle of Wooyoung's room, rocking back and forth. Yeosang's eyes glance up to the clock on the wall, and he winces, noticing how little time left there is before he's gone. It's less than some fifteen minutes. The last thing Yeosang ever wants Wooyoung to see and go through is him disappearing right in front of his eyes. He'd make something up to convince him to go to sleep, but in his state, Yeosang can't even move an inch.

 

"Wooyoung?" he calls out softly. "Hey. Look at me."

 

The younger does as he says, pursing his lips together. Yeosang takes his time, as if memorising every small detail on his face, remembering the dips and the curves, the flaws impossible to pinpoint. The angel traces his fingers down Wooyoung's cheekbones, his jaw, following down the curve of his neck. Yeosang doesn't want this moment to end. He still has so many things to remember about Wooyoung and his stupid, pretty face —— like his full, plush lips, the crinkles on his eyes when he smiles, the small twinkle in his eyes that appears when he laughs.

 

"I don't have much time left," he admits quietly. "I'm sorry, Wooyoung."

 

Six minutes. Yeosang decides to press a kiss to his lips, moving slowly. It's painful,  _so_ painful, even when he's in the middle of kissing someone he loves with all of his heart. He's always told Wooyoung that kissing him is his favourite feeling in the world, but tonight it feels like the worst thing Yeosang could ever experience. When they pull away, there's barely three minutes left, and Yeosang feels the tears stinging his eyes again.

 

"I promise we'll meet again. I promise," Yeosang tells him, his voice cracking. "I can see you in your dreams, I promise. I'll visit you when I can. We'll still be together, Wooyoung, I promise."

 

Those were the last words Yeosang told Wooyoung before he left Earth.

 

 

 

 

 

"You went against it."

 

Yeosang has his fists clenched by his sides. "I did."

 

"Kang Yeosang, once you asked, what would happen if you were to fall in love with a human?"

 

Yeosang doesn't dare to lift his gaze up. His eyes remained fixed to the floor, his teeth gritted and his brows knitted loosely. "Once I asked, but knowing after what happened, I don't think I have to hear the answer anymore," his voice comes out softer than he wants it to be. "That's it, right? Falling in love with a human means leaving Earth not in peace. Nothing else, yes?"

 

When he doesn't hear anything, Yeosang starts to turn on his heel. "You can't meet him in his dreams."

 

And that's when Yeosang stops.

 

"I can't  _what_?" he almost yells. "I promised him! I promised him I would see him in his dreams, I swore to him he would never lose me!" Yeosang is raising his voice now, strong and clear, fighting against the two pairs of arms desperately trying to keep him in place. "All of this, just because I fell in love with a human? Because I went against probably the most stupid rule in the damn book, because of this one mistake I made? You're willing to let me live the rest of my years as an angel in pain?"

 

"You went against it. It's what you deserve."

 

Yeosang breaks free from the hands holding him down. "You're right," he doesn't care about the tears falling down on his face. "I  _do_ hate this place."


End file.
